Many lakes and sand pits rise with the spring rains and gradually fall as the summer irrigation season begins. Often the shore-lines of such areas are lined with floating docks for allowing watercraft owners to secure their watercraft. Present docking systems are disadvantageous in that they do not account for the variable water level. For example, as the water level gradually decreases, a gang plank, which many floating docks employ, may begin to gradually decline. As the water level continues to decrease over time, the corresponding decline of the gang plank may result in the gang plank being angled at a steep incline, thereby making it more difficult for a user to traverse up or down the gang plank.
Therefore, it would be desirable to provide a docking system which addresses the above-referenced shortcomings of current solutions.